


The Avalon Deceptions

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Attempt(s), Boys In Love, Dark Magic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: The mysterious Sophia hides her dark intentions from Arthur, who has his own secret reason for pretending to court her. Merlin soon finds himself caught in the middle of their duelling deceptions, fighting for his and Arthur's love.





	The Avalon Deceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my extremely helpful and encouraging beta, Gwyllion!
> 
> This fic is an AU version of the Merlin episode 'The Gates of Avalon'.
> 
> The spells used in this fic are all from similar situations in the 'Gates of Avalon' episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon events in this fic, including a number of sentences which are direct quotes from the episode, belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

  
Arthur took aim.

"What is it?" Merlin called, crashing through the trees.

The deer turned tail and disappeared into the underbrush with the speed of a bolt of lightning. 

Arthur still enjoyed hunting for sport. Having ruined a perfect shot, Merlin knew he'd be in for a bit of a tongue-lashing. But he wasn't sorry that he'd interrupted Arthur's hunt, and secretly congratulated himself on having saved the deer's life.

"You're a total buffoon!" Arthur shouted in anger born of disappointment. "We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth, and an agile mind!" 

"So you're able to get by on two out of three, then?"

Arthur spluttered, searching for a sufficiently outraged reply, but his bad mood melted away as quickly as it had appeared. He looked Merlin up and down, taking in his big eyes and lush lips, and the two miserable-looking dead rabbits Merlin was dragging along. 

Suddenly Arthur couldn't help laughing. "Such insolence, and from someone who looks like a confused baby deer himself."

"I don't look like a deer!"

"Yes, you do. A fawn, Merlin. That's you. Coltish, big eyes, bigger ears, the sweetest face...."

Merlin blushed. They were in the middle of the forest, all alone. Arthur's tone of voice had turned affectionate. Clearly, the hunt was over for the day. They'd find other and better ways to spend Arthur's rare leisure time.

Since Merlin came back to work after having nearly been killed by Nimueh's poison, it hadn't taken long for the prince and his manservant to act on their mutual infatuation. 

They were in love. 

Even if they didn't speak about it, the many kisses and loving looks were proof enough for the both of them that they felt the same. Their recent hunting outings in the forest had been spent less on stalking prey, and more on the two of them just enjoying time together, alone, without outsiders' eyes upon them. 

"There's a nice secluded glade right over there," Merlin said hopefully, a twitch of his head indicating the direction. "Don't you think it's time for a rest after all this strenuous hunting?"

"I never require rest," Arthur said, offended, even as he gripped the shoulder of Merlin's brown jacket and dragged him unceremoniously towards the glade. "I can go on and on. Now let me prove it!"

The rabbits and Arthur's crossbow and sword dropped to the ground, forgotten. 

The forest floor was covered with a layer of last year's leaves and the new year's fresh grasses. It was soft and inviting. Arthur pulled Merlin down into his arms and kissed him. 

There was nothing shy or tentative about their kisses anymore— they were joyful, eager and openmouthed. The two of them would soon need to go further than mere kissing and touching. 

Holding Merlin in a tight embrace, Arthur rolled over on the ground, pulling Merlin along. Firmly on top, Arthur straddled Merlin's prone body and looked down into his face. 

Merlin was dazed; his lips felt swollen, his eyes were unfocused. 

Dipping down, Arthur covered Merlin's cheeks and brows with many tiny, tender kisses, an unexpected barrage of soft touches that made Merlin close his eyes and sigh. 

Arthur changed the pace again. Pushing forward, his weight bore down across Merlin's upper thighs. Arthur was hard, and not afraid to let Merlin know it. 

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. Surprised at the brazen move, he let out an involuntary yelp. For a split second, an echo of the sound seemed to reach them from somewhere in the forest, a far-away high-pitched cry. Neither Merlin nor Arthur took notice. They were caught up in the exciting new sensations that were flooding both.

Arthur dove down again with a grin, reclaiming Merlin's lips, humming in pleasure. They rubbed up against each other, Merlin's hands pulling Arthur tighter, urging him on. If there were further noises in the distance, the two of them were far too preoccupied to pay those any attention.

* * * *

The sun touched the treetops when they finally started on their way back to Camelot. It was a long trek, and both were tired, but they couldn't help smiling at each other as they trudged along.

When they heard voices coming towards them, Arthur pulled Merlin behind a tree. "Could be bandits, it pays to be careful," he whispered.

They watched as a group of four men passed their hiding place. The four were armed and had a villainous air about them, but nevertheless, looked quite dejected as they walked in single file along the forest path.

"I tell you, that was the worst waste of a day!" the third in line said grumpily.

"The old man didn't even pay us properly. We were ripped off."

"As if it was our fault that no one showed up during the struggle. Something fishy going on with those two and their red eyes, I tell you."

Merlin tilted his head, looking at Arthur, voicelessly asking for the prince's plan. Arthur shrugged, and shook his head. There was no telling exactly who these men were, and they were moving away from Camelot. He let them pass without challenging them.

* * * *

Arthur and Merlin were approaching Camelot at last when they overtook a pair of travellers. Clearly people of some means, both the elderly man and the young woman were well dressed, and carried elaborate walking-sticks adorned with crystals.

"A good evening to you both," Arthur said pleasantly as he made to pass them on the path. "On your way to Camelot?"

The two immediately stopped and turned towards him, gaping at him in surprise. The woman collected herself first. She removed the hood of her long velvet cloak, revealing an angelic face and long hair adorned with small braids and strings of jewels. "Yes. Yes, indeed we are going to Camelot. I'm Sophia. This is my father."

Looking into her eyes, Arthur reached out to kiss her hand. "Arthur Pendragon, at your service, my lady."

Sophia smiled at him, bringing out dimples. She glanced at Merlin, standing behind Arthur with the couple of dead rabbits and Arthur's crossbow on his back, and quickly dismissed him as unworthy of a greeting. 

Turning back to Arthur, Sophia suddenly seeming genuinely worried. "We have been so afraid of bandits. We thought we were being pursued a while ago." 

"You are safe now. If anything happens, I will protect you, my lady," Arthur replied, gallant as a knight in shining armour. "What brings you to Camelot?"

Finally, the man found his voice. "My name is Aulfric, heir to Tír-Mòr," he said, self-importantly. "Our home was sacked by raiders. My daughter and I barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do let me escort you the rest of the way, so that no further dangers befall you," Arthur said. 

"What a relief!" Sophia giggled happily, touching his arm. "Thank you!"

As they continued on their way, Sophia and Arthur walked in front, keeping up an animated conversation. Aulfric followed behind, saying little. Merlin brought up the rear, the load he had to carry suddenly seeming heavier. At one point, Arthur glanced back at him and winked. It made Merlin's heart sink. Could the prince really be so easily dazzled and distracted by a beautiful girl batting her eyelashes at him?

* * * *

Once he heard their story, King Uther invited the two travellers to stay in Camelot and rest for a while. He was always punctilious about upholding the code of chivalry among nobles.

Arthur stood at the back of the council chamber the entire time, his eyes never leaving Sophia. He looked absolutely besotted. 

When the audience with the king was over, Arthur immediately made a point of having Merlin assign their guests the very best rooms in the castle. He seemed delighted at the prospect of having Sophia in the room next to his own, and once more kissed her hand in good-night. Merlin thought he was making a complete fool of himself. 

Before seeking his own quarters for the night, Merlin showed the guests to their rooms, and brought Sophia fresh fruit and extra blankets. She barely acknowledged his help or his presence. When Arthur wasn't there, she had a discontented, haughty air about her.

How could Arthur fall for such a one? How could he suddenly have changed so profoundly? 

Merlin didn't get much sleep that night.

* * * *

Early the next morning, as Merlin entered Arthur's chambers, bringing breakfast, he was surprised to find the prince fully dressed and nearly bouncing on his feet.

"I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. You know, show her around," Arthur beamed.

Ducking his head in misery, Merlin focused on doing up Arthur's bed, struggling with the heavy bedspreads. "Where do I come into this?" 

"Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with my father's guard this morning, so I need you to cover for me with the king while I am with Sophia."

Merlin looked up, hardly believing his ears. Was there to be no end to his heartache and humiliation?

He shook his head, pressing one of Arthur's big fluffy pillows to his chest as both comfort and protection. "What, and lie to the king? No. No way. No, he'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes!"

Arthur looked into his eyes with that adoring, adorable expression that always made Merlin's heart melt. 

"Merlin. I need you to do this for me. For you. For us."

"For us? I don't even like Sophia!"

Arthur frowned. "Neither do I, particularly. Sure, she's pretty, but she seems calculating and rather creepy, don't you agree? Morgana already warned me about her, and Morgana's no fool."

Merlin was confused, and so relieved, his knees went weak. He sank down on the bed, still clutching the pillow. "But, what..."

Arthur looked both contrite and exasperated. "MERlin, let me spell it out for you. You really are a fool, aren't you? I thought you understood!"

Rounding the bed in a few quick steps, Arthur sat down next to Merlin and reached out to grip his chin gently, tilting his head up and looking into his eyes. "I'm not in love with Sophia, I'm in love with you."

Merlin felt heat flooding his face. To have it spoken out loud, to have the once so haughty Arthur looking at him with so much affection...

"That's why I'm putting on this show," Arthur continued. "I want my father to think that I'm besotted with this pretty girl. I want him to believe me desperately in love with her. That way, he won't suspect anything about you and me. Because Merlin, if he ever _did_ suspect— you'd be in danger. He might even think you had enchanted me. He'd be furious. He would have you executed, or at the very best banished from Camelot."

Arthur shuddered. "Merlin, he must _never_ know. We have to prevent father from finding out. Sophia offers the perfect ruse."

Merlin nodded slowly, absorbing everything that Arthur had said. Finally, he understood. He hardly felt the bed under him, it was as if he was floating on air. Arthur loved him!

"What exactly do you want me to do?" he eventually managed to ask. 

Arthur leaned in, placing a kiss on his nose-tip. "Make up a good reason why I'm not joining the patrol. Don't mention Sophia. Make my excuses to the king."

"What? How will that help us?" Once more, Merlin was confused. "And anyway, I am a terrible liar. I start sweating, my vision blurs, my brain stops working."

"Well, no change there, then," Arthur laughed. "That's the point. You lie so unconvincingly, my father will know at once that you're covering for me while I spend time with Sophia."

"No, yes, but, but—"

"No buts, Merlin. I promised Sophia I'd take her out, and if I skip patrol to do it, father will be certain that I'm head over heels for her. I'm sorry if you end up in the stocks, but at least it's not the pyre. Do you think you can do it?"

Merlin melted under Arthur's warm gaze. He closed his eyes, and felt Arthur placing a kiss on each of his eyelids. It completely demolished his last objections. 

"Of course I'll do it," he sighed. "Go on, you don't want to keep her waiting."

* * * *

Arthur's plan went very well. The king was not fooled by Merlin's story, Merlin ended up covered in rotten produce in the stocks, and Arthur took Sophia out for a jaunt in the forest.

In the evening, when a freshly-bathed Merlin showed up to turn down his bed, Arthur was eager to tell him the tale. 

"I was very polite with her, and we didn't ride far. As luck would have it, Sophia was scared by one of the guards that father sent out looking for the bandits Aulfric mentioned during their audience. So I took her back right away. I don't want her to think that I'm in love, after all. She's a means to an end, but I don't want to hurt her." 

Merlin nodded his understanding.

Arthur dropped down on the bed, stretching out and looking up into the canopy. "She's a strange one, though. She was very angry when I happened to touch her walking staff, the one with the big jewel." He laughed. "For one moment, it seemed that her eyes glowed red with ire."

"Red eyes?" Merlin asked dubiously. "Do you think...."

"Oh, I am sure it was just the sunlight. Don't be such a worry-wart. Come here and give me a kiss."

Merlin grinned, easily distracted. As soon as he leaned in, Arthur caught him in a firm grip and dragged him onto the bed. 

They forgot all about Sophia for a while.

* * * *

The next day, Arthur wanted to continue the plan of misleading the king.

"My father's bestowing a knighthood on one of our men this morning. But I'm giving it a miss," he informed Merlin.

"Won't the king mind? Do you think it's worth it?" Merlin asked. 

"Yes, it is! And if you cover for me again as... erm, successfully as yesterday, it will be established once and for all that I'm besotted with Sophia." 

Merlin fidgeted. "She makes me uncomfortable. There's something fey about her."

"This will be the last time, Merlin. Father will be furious. He'll send Sophia and her father packing. He's ruthless like that. He would never want me to be involved with a girl without wealth or lands, no matter how pretty and noble she is."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I am! Afterwards, father will think that I'm pining for Sophia, and that will explain the many solitary hunting trips we'll have to make in the future. He won't suspect us. You'll be safe."

"But he'll have me in the stocks again! They were throwing potatoes at me. It's only supposed to be rotten fruit," Merlin pouted.

Arthur laughed. "I'm not sure there's any hard-and-fast rules, but it will be worth it." 

He moved closer, letting a finger trail down Merlin's cheek. "This is the last time. I promise. Tomorrow, Sophia will be gone."

"Oh, well. Go ahead," Merlin murmured, leaning into the caress. He brightened as he continued. "I'll just think of you in bed, with no clothes on, while I'm in the stocks. Who knows? I may not end up there this time. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this whole deception lark."

* * * *

It proved an eventful day.

Merlin lied to the king as best he might, but Uther saw right through him, and sent him to the stocks. Merlin spent hours being pelted with rotten fruit. It was unpleasant, and stinky, and sticky. 

He was in a foul mood when he finally was set free and could return home to wash up. His mood turned worse when Gaius told him about new suspicions against Aulfric, whose eyes had briefly turned red when Gaius spoke with him, and about Morgana's dream. She had seen that Sophia would drown Arthur in some sort of ritual. 

"A magic ritual?" Merlin asked, truly frightened now. "They mean to sacrifice Arthur?" 

Why hadn't he been more serious about the warning signs? About those red eyes that kept popping up? Arthur had been alone with Sophia for hours. He might be ensorcelled. He might be dead!

In desperation, Merlin hurried to Arthur's chambers, but there was no one there. Sophia's room was empty, too. Rushing back out into the courtyard, looking around wildly, Merlin spotted Aulfric. The old man was leaving the castle, his staff in hand. The staffs had to be some sort of magical objects, Merlin realized. That's why Sophia had been so protective of hers. 

Seeing no better course of action, Merlin followed Aulfric, skipping silently from shadow to shadow through the woods, until they reached a lake.

It was Merlin's first time seeing the Sidhe. Small as sprites, lithe as dragonflies, shimmering like sparks, the tiny immortal beings flitted back and forth across the lake's calm surface. They looked enchanting, but their words as they spoke to Aulfric were harsh and cruel. They demanded the sacrifice of a mortal prince in order to let Sophia reclaim her immortal shape and return to her home in Avalon. 

At least now he knew Sophia's plans for Arthur, Merlin thought. If only he knew where she'd taken him! They weren't at the lake, at least. Aulfric's promises to the Sidhe king indicated that the planned sacrifice was yet in the future.

Merlin returned home to Camelot at a dead run. Rushing through the halls of the castle, looking frantically for any sign of Arthur, he noticed some commotion inside the open doors of the king's council chamber. Merlin peeked in, and nearly fainted with relief. 

Arthur was standing in front of the king, looking as handsome and alive as ever. But he was holding Sophia's hand as he spoke to Uther. 

Merlin frowned, and crept into the chamber, hiding behind one of the pillars.

Arthur addressed his father in a formal tone. "Father, it cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close. We're in love. I cannot live without her, and I come before you today to ask your permission to marry." 

Merlin gasped. He could only see the back of Arthur's golden head. Was this part of the prince's plan to make Uther send Sophia and her father packing? Would he really take the charade this far? Or had he already been enchanted?

At any rate, Uther was not amused. After a brief and increasingly heated exchange with his son, he outright forbade the marriage and even threatened to execute Sophia. Arthur had to back down. 

If only Merlin could get Arthur to himself! But as the prince left the council chamber, his face a rigid mask, Sophia trailed close behind, holding on to his hand. She looked smug, and completely unperturbed for a woman who had just been threatened with death. No woman, Merlin reminded himself, but an immortal spirit bent on Arthur's destruction. He owed her no pity, and no compassion. She was dangerous.

He followed behind the two of them, trailing them closely as they walked to Arthur's chambers.

Once there, Arthur let go of Sophia's hand and went to fetch his chainmail and his weapons. Merlin stepped through the door and stopped, uncertain about the best course of action. Sophia turned towards him with a sneer, but Arthur greeted him cheerfully. 

"Merlin! You arrived just in time! Help me pack, will you? I'm leaving Camelot tonight."

"Leaving?" Merlin asked, his eyes flitting between Sophia and Arthur. "Where are you going?"

"Father won't let me marry Sophia. He was extremely unreasonable. And since she is the love of my life, and I can't live without her, we're eloping."

Sophia beamed in Arthur's direction, but the glance she threw Merlin was cold as ice.

With every word of Arthur's, Merlin felt increasingly certain that he really had been enchanted. This was taking it much too far. Arthur would never lie to a girl and hurt her, would never play with her heart like that, just to throw his father off the scent of his real love. That would be cruel and dishonourable, and Arthur was anything but. Yes, Arthur was under an evil spell.

Merlin steeled himself. He had a fight on his hands here, but it was difficult to decide exactly what to do or say. How strong was Sophia's magic?

"You're not yourself," he told Arthur earnestly. "Sophia is a magical creature. She's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted. Fight it! Try to break free!"

Sophia stepped closer to Arthur, looking up into his face. "I told you people would try to keep us apart."

Arthur nodded. "I know. I won't let that happen."

" _Túce hwón frec úre, Arthur._ We must elope together at once, my love. Pay no mind to your meddlesome underling."

Arthur seemed confused. "My what?"

Merlin had to try once more. "Look, don't listen to her, she's controlling you. She's evil."

Sophia glared at him, and started pulling Arthur towards the door. "Arthur, my love, let's go right now. Let's get away from this place, this vile person. Don't you see? He wants to destroy our love with his lies."

Arthur seemed confused. He looked at her, and for a moment his eyes turned bright red. He was in the grip of Sophia's spell. Merlin's heart sank. If he couldn't reach Arthur in any other way, he might have to use magic right in front of him. 

"This vile person?" Arthur asked and blinked, repeating Sophia's words. He shook his head as if trying to rearrange his thoughts. "Why would you say that, dearest? Merlin isn't vile."

Sophia continued steering him towards the door, a look of singleminded concentration on her face. But Arthur turned to look at Merlin, and met his eyes. "Merlin's not just any person. He's much more than my manservant." 

Arthur nodded, as if agreeing with a voice the others couldn't hear. His eyes remained fixed on Merlin's. "I know it now. I remember. Merlin means everything to me. It is he who is my one true love!" 

At those last words, spoken with finality, the red sheen disappeared from Arthur's eyes, which returned to their usual bright blue. 

Merlin wanted to shout in jubilation. Arthur had fought off the magic. And it was his love for Merlin that had given him the strength to do it!

Sophia screamed in anger and frustration. She tugged forcefully at Arthur's arm, without managing to move him. Then, without warning, she turned towards Merlin, pointing her staff at him. Her eyes blazed red as she shouted an incantation. _"Ma reðe cine tyne!"_

Aware that a lethal blast would follow, Merlin threw himself to the side and out of the way, just as the door behind him opened and Aulfric's voice said; "Soph—"

Merlin's quick reaction saved him from Sophia's powerful command. Instead, the killing bolt hit Aulfric full in the chest. 

Merlin rolled over, and watched, aghast, as the man in the doorway turned into a glowing, flickering shape, neither spirit nor human. After a moment, there was a deafening explosion and a bright flash. Aulfric was gone. The staff he had dropped made a clanking sound as it rolled across the floor.

"Noooo!" Sophia's cry was filled with horror and regret. "Father! Dear father! No!"

She stood for a moment without moving, not believing what had just happened. Arthur and Merlin remained frozen in place. Almost immediately, she turned on them with fresh rage.

"This is your fault, you two despicable, puny humans! You're so weak, so feeble, yet father is dead because of you! I'll make you feel my pain a hundredfold!" 

Her eyes blazed furnace red. Her whole being seemed to be glowing, as if she was the center of a thunderstorm. Her hair, her cloak, and her shimmering dress looked like dark, living flames. The air around her dimmed and blurred. Her very being was sucking up all the light and air in the room. 

Arthur bent over, fighting to breathe, dizzy with Sophia's raging magic and the aftermath of the strong spell he'd been under. 

Merlin gasped as Sophia once more pointed her staff right at him, fixing him with her baleful, glowing eyes. Flailing in desperation, and despite his near-prone position on the floor, he tried to move backwards. His right hand encountered something. Aulfric's staff! 

There was no time to think or plan. Instinctively, Merlin gripped the staff in both hands, pointed it at Sophia and shouted words of command. _"Swilte, gold beorþ. Óga ceoles!"_

A bolt of light hit Sophia, the violent explosion disintegrating her into a cloud of sparks that flickered and died. The noise was overwhelming. An unpleasant, acrid smell filled the room.

Merlin fell backwards and couldn't move for a moment, flat on his back. Shaking with the malevolent power that he had just channeled, there was a ringing sound in his ears, and bright spots danced under his eyelids.

Eventually he managed to sit up and look around. Arthur was lying on the floor, but he was breathing. Merlin crawled in his direction and helped him into a sitting position. "Arthur? How do you feel? Are you alright?"

"I am entirely well, Merlin. Don't be such a girl's petticoat!" Arthur said weakly, rubbing his forehead with a shaking hand. "What happened? It's not quite clear. What was that loud noise?"

Merlin felt giddy with relief. Arthur had been saved, but he didn't remember! He hadn't heard Merlin practicing magic!

"You were enchanted, your eyes were bright red!" he said in a rush. "Sophia wanted to abduct you and use you for nefarious magical purposes!" 

"Are you serious?"

"You truly don't remember? Don't you recall that you went to King Uther and asked for permission to marry Sophia?" 

Arthur's eyes went wide in horror. "I did what? How embarrassing!" 

Merlin shrugged and grimaced in commiseration. 

Arthur glanced around the room warily. It looked as if a hurricane had passed through. "Where is she now?"

Merlin found it easy to concoct a story where Sophia first killed her father by mistake, and then managed to take herself out with her own violent magic while Merlin fought her for control of her magic staff. The dramatic tale was close enough to the truth. He didn't think there was any wrong in painting himself a bit of a hero, as long as his magic wasn't revealed in the process.

"Well done, Merlin." Arthur shook his head in wonder. "These magic users and their many schemes! It's a good thing they are so ineffectual about it, and that father is vigilant at all times. Their evil would soon destroy Camelot, if we didn't oppose them."

Merlin was saved from having to reply by Gaius, who just then walked into the room. He studied the two of them on the floor, and took in the general devastation. 

"Prince Arthur? Merlin?" he inquired, letting an arched eyebrow do the rest of the talking.

Arthur hurriedly got to his feet. Merlin stood too, although more slowly. He'd rather liked holding Arthur safe in his arms.

"Gaius! Everything's just fine here," Arthur said, his voice a little too high-pitched. 

Gaius's eyebrow rose another notch towards the ceiling, but he didn't speak. 

"Merlin stumbled and made a complete mess of my room," Arthur continued, his voice more firm and certain now. "As you can see. Very unfortunate. He needs to stay here to put everything in order. It will take a long time."

Merlin nodded in eager agreement.

"Indeed," Gaius said drily.

"In the meantime, Sophia Tír-Mòr and her father have left Camelot. They didn't feel welcome anymore, I'm afraid. Would you please inform the king of their departure, and also let him know I require at least one day's rest to mend my broken heart?"

Merlin grinned behind Arthur's back. 

"Of course, Arthur. I'll inform the king immediately. He will be pleased. I can see that you require rest, and I'm sure Merlin will do his best to look after you properly," Gaius said. He bowed and left the room as quietly as he'd arrived, taking care to close the door behind him.

Arthur turned to Merlin, looking pleased. "See? That's one problem solved. I couldn't have asked you to inform the king, Merlin, you would just have ended up in the stocks again. And you have better things to do."

"I do?" Merlin smiled, going to lock the door for good measure.

"I require bedrest and the care that only you can provide," Arthur pointed out, pulling Merlin towards the haven of the royal bed.

Merlin laughed as they tumbled onto the red sheets. Delighted, he kissed Arthur deeply and eagerly, his hands already working to relieve them both of their clothes. 

"Sire, I promise to spare no effort. I will comfort you all night long."


End file.
